Talkin' About You
Talkin' About You is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It features guest vocals from Gadjet. Official Lyrics They're talking about you As if all hell broke loose They don't even know you They're just lighting your fuse They're talking about you Like revenge is their tool You're everybody's fool Can't win, you'll just lose When I walk through LA and it's smelling like death I done murdered all these emcees, there ain't none left Their bodies are fucking rotting, decomposing to flesh One man responsible for all of this, just guess Same one you can't keep up out your mouth, oh yes The same one they keep asking about in the press Who gives a shit? Like a magazine means success? Make everybody fucking wonder what I'm gon' say next Kerrang don't know a thing about rock unless You focus on these pussy, emo, fucking pop projects Then talk some shit about and diss the homie Deuce, no less? Well, I can rock in, rock it like a rocket launcher to chest So ticky-tock-tickety-tock, watch the clock and stress Run up in your label, flip the table on the execs Tell 'em all to kiss my ass when I jump on the desk And show 'em what a fucking promise is instead of a threat Mirror, mirror, answer me this Will I pay for all of my sins? If it is, let judgment begin I'll keep marching on until then Mirror, mirror, give me one wish Give me strength so I don't give in Heaven and hell, wherever I stand I'll keep marching on till the end They're talking about you As if all hell broke loose They don't even know you They're just lighting your fuse They're talking about you Like revenge is their tool You're everybody's fool Can't win, you'll just lose Who the hell wants to fuck with us? Nobody, they're in the dust 'Cause we left whenever we stepped inside of the tour bus Onto the next city with fans screaming for us Vibing with hands up, sing along to the chorus Hard to ignore us, that big of a fucking fuss So much when they say our name, nobody can stay hush Pretty girls with they face flush and red from when they blush No need to have make-up whenever they face us We give 'em a straight rush like we do to these fake fucks Who can't entertain us, mainly 'cause they suck I’d wish they'd just break up, these groups who just can't cut It out and go about with me without getting ate up I'm eating these rappers alive, filling my plate up Became cannibalized like I'm at a buffet, stuffed Still feeling my face up 'cause the hunger just stays stuck It won't go away 'cause my tapeworm is duct taped up Mirror, mirror, answer me this Will I pay for all of my sins? If it is, let judgment begin I'll keep marching on until then Mirror, mirror, give me one wish Give me strength so I don't give in Heaven and hell, wherever I stand I'll keep marching on till the end They're talking about you As if all hell broke loose They don't even know you They're just lighting your fuse They're talking about you Like revenge is their tool You're everybody’s fool Can't win, you’ll just lose! Is it because I wouldn’t follow you to my self-destruction? Or maybe it was because these words have so much more contradiction This is my only addiction and way I get revenge It's like you're my сrucifixion, the sicker I get I get more and more vicious so don't get me upset Kids are paying to listen, you don't wanna accept Then you're another victim of greatness and success Cut the head off the chicken, he keeps on making sentences He’s so far from dead, bitches, he hopes that... They're talking about you As if all hell broke loose They don't even know you They're just lighting your fuse They're talking about you Like revenge is their tool You're everybody's fool Can't win, you'll just lose (No!) Can't win, you'll just lose (No!) Can't win, you'll just lose! Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Gadjet - vocals *Ben Grosse - mixing *Tye Gaddis - drums *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Gadjet